


Come out, Come out, Wherever you are

by Bluecow13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Mopey Levi, Mutual Pining, No Angst, One Shot, Pining Eren Yeager, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Self-Acceptance, Tea, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecow13/pseuds/Bluecow13
Summary: CanonverseEren comes out to Armin and Mikasa as gay, unaware a certain interested Corporal is listening outside the door.





	Come out, Come out, Wherever you are

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from a tumblr prompt and wanted to post it so here you go! My tumblr is eren-loves-dogs if any of you want to message me there or ask for a story! I hope you enjoy!

“Hanji, will you shut the fuck up? Eren is going to hear you all the way on the other side of the castle at this rate.”

 

Hanji let out a little huff at Levi’s words, but pushed past it regardless knowing he was mostly just trying to deflect attention onto them after making such a big announcement. Levi was a close friend of theirs and they talked about more things than most people expected from their public daily sarcastic remarks. Despite this impressive closeness, Hanji was only now hearing about Levi’s one-sided love interest. 

 

Eren Jaeger, the Recon Corps newest recruit and titan shifter. They were honestly surprised by Levi’s admission, having no clue of his feelings for the boy before now. 

 

Hanji had had some theories as to why Levi was acting particularly dorky around Eren lately, but they had never given the idea that Levi liked Eren that much weight. Now looking back, they couldn’t believe they didn’t see it before. It was almost too obvious.

 

Levi always had Eren cleaning in the same rooms as he was in. He was the one who locked Eren up every night despite his squad’s recurrent offers to take over the menial task. Levi almost crashed into a tree during 3DMG training last week because he was watching Eren too closely.

 

Shit, Levi has it bad.

 

Hanji knew that Levi was just opening up to them as a way to try to fix his directionless anger at Eren’s blatant heterosexuality. The shifter was as straight as the day is long and he wasn’t particularly discreet about it, once even trying to pick up Petra with a few bad one-liners. That didn’t last long when she put him on his ass, but it spread around the base quickly afterwards that Eren was straight enough to flirt with anyone, even Petra one of the biggest badasses in Levi’s elite squad.

 

Hanji patted Levi’s back, but knew that Levi didn’t fall for someone easily so this mess would take time to sort itself out. The man would need to find a way to ignore his feelings for Eren and just do his job if he didn’t want others to find out as well, but for now he just laid there on their couch, moaning about how heterosexuality was a pain in his ass.

 

“Do you want to actually talk about how you feel some more or do you just want to sit there moaning?” Hanji questioned as they watched their shorter friend pout about their feelings. The man’s eyes were closed and he was laying down on the couch, limbs spread out in a wide uncharacteristic manner. Pinning in general was uncharacteristic for the silver-eyed man so Hanji was in all new territory with how to make him feel better.

 

Levi crack one eye open to look at Hanji and let out a garbled moan in response. Fuck adulthood. If he was going to be stuck with these infuriating mushy unrequited grade schooler-esque feelings, he was going to act like it starting with unhelpful groans of angst.

 

Hanji huffed again and looked around for something to distract the man with for the time being. They got a simple time-wasting idea and Hanji mentally high-fived himself for thinking of it. 

 

“Why don’t you go get a new cup of tea? Some nice Earl Grey or Jasmine to caffeinate you enough that we can continue this conversation like adults, not whiny little children.”

 

Levi remained still for a moment before sliding off the couch and onto his feet with a grumble. “I’m doing this for the tea...not for you.” He mumbled as he trudged out their office.

 

Levi knew he was acting incredibly immature, but he couldn’t help it. Eren has been stuck in his mind for weeks and he still doesn’t know how to act normal around the boy. Levi has been stuck with childish ways of flirting by training Eren extra and giving him tips about his 3DMG tactics. 

 

Levi didn’t realize his feet were talking towards the recruits quarters until he was by the cracked open doors of the men’s dormitory. It was hot as balls in the castle during the summer and the new trainees were trying to get a cross-breeze to cool their rooms down. Levi huffed at his brain for taking him here on autopilot and turned to leave the empty hallway until he heard Eren’s unusually quiet voice from the dark room.

 

“-totally get it if you are...grossed out by me or...don’t want to be friends any more because of what I am. I won’t hold it against you.” 

 

Levi’s brow furrowed and he took a few steps towards the open door.  _ What was Eren talking about? What he apologizing for being? A Titan Shifter? _ Levi crept forward until he could peek around the corner and see what was going on.

 

Eren, Armin, and Mikasa were sitting on the floor, Armin and Mikasa staring at Eren like he had grown a third head. Levi knew he must have missed something important for Mikasa and Armin to be this stunned.  _ What could they be surprised about? They’ve seen Eren in his titan form multiple times now, it isn’t a surprise for them any more… _

 

Armin jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Eren, quickly followed by Mikasa. They held onto him tightly for a moment before letting go and telling him that they loved him regardless of what he was. Eren started tearing up when Armin and Mikasa hugged him and when they told him they still cared about him he let out a few little sniffles. 

 

Levi’s frown deepened along with his curiousity.  _ What are they talking about? Why won’t anyone just say it so he can stop standing here in the hallway like a total creep?  _

 

Mikasa smiled at Eren and clasped his hand in hers, a question clear in her posture. “Why did you always flirt with all of the girls then? If that wasn’t even something you were interested in, why pull all of those flirty moves?”

 

Levi’s eyes widened as Mikasa’s words began to register in his mind. Wait, that makes it sound like Eren is...gay. Like he is coming out of the closet right this fucking second kind of gay. Levi’s hands clenched themselves into fists as he anxiously waited for Eren’s response.  _ Please, let my guess be right. Please let Eren be gay. _

 

Eren let out a breath and bit his lip for a moment before responding. “I was still working through how I felt for him and I thought if I mimicked Reiner and his terrible flirting, no one would noticing I was trying to figure myself out. I know it was a douche move and I still feel awful about trying to flirt with Petra like that. It was all just a cover though to hide how nervous I was that Levi would be so close to me all the fucking time, you know? ”

 

Levi’s brain froze while Eren’s words repeated in his head.  _ ‘I was still working through how I felt for him-hide how nervous I was that Levi would be so close to me -” Did Eren actually return his feelings?  _

 

“You don’t understand how hard it it is to play it cool when he always assigned me to the same rooms as him and he even locks me in every night. We’re together most of the time and I can’t take it, I feel like I’m a stuttering crazy mess around him! I mean, I’ve been in love with him for two months now and I’m clearly not getting better with my feelings over time.”

 

He could die happy. If Levi died right now, he wouldn’t even care. Eren liked him back.  _ Eren liked him back and this was one of the best days of his life. _ Levi realized this wasn’t the time for a scream of joy so he quickly turned on his heel and ran back to Hanji’s lab, ecstatic about the new information he had learned. 

 

_ How do I ask him out? Are flowers too much? Are flowers too little? What about a ring?  _ Ideas began bouncing around Levi’s head as he sprinted down the hallway, a small smile growing on his face.

 

_ Going to get tea was one of the greatest ideas he had ever heard in his life. _


End file.
